parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mallard's New Groove
NatureRules1's movie spoof of The Emperor's New Groove. Cast * Kuzco (Llama) - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Kuzco (Human) - Shrek * Theme Song Guy - Tufted Capuchin (Cebus apella) * 1st Guard - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Old Man (aka Rudy) - North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) * Man for Bride Choosing - Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) * Brides - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis), Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus), Lion (Panthera leo), White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus), Cougar (Puma concolor) and Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Pacha - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * 2nd Guard - American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Yzma (Human) - Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Peasant near Yzma - Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) * Kronk - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Announcer for Pacha - Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) * Angel Kronk - Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Devil Kronk - Coyote (Canis latrans) * Misty the Llama- Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Chicha - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * Chaca - Brown Bear Cub (Ursus arctos) * Tipo - Brown Bear Cub (Ursus arctos) * Bucky the Squirrel - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Scirucus carolinsis) * Jaguars - African Wild Dogs (Lycaon pictus) and Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) * Crocodiles - Nile Crocodiles (Crocodylus niloticus) * Bees - Western Honey Bees (Apis mellifera) * Bird Bingo - Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Man giving thumbs up - North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) * Birthday Singers - Andean Flamingos (Phoenicopterus andinus) * Llamas - Ducks * 2 Men at Checkboard (aka Topo and Ipi) - Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) and Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome) * Woman with Pinata - European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * Children with Pinata - European Rabbit Kittens (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * Guards - Grey Wolves (Canis lupus) * Guard in Warthog Form - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Guard in Lizard Form - Perentie (Varanus giganteus) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Guard in Octopus Form - Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) * Guard in Cow Form - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Galapagos Tortoise (Geochelone nigra) * Kuzco (Bird) - Scarlet Macaw (Ara Macao) * Kuzco (Whale) - Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * Yzma (Kitten) - White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) * 3rd Guard - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Trampoline Owner - Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Chicha's Baby - Brown Bear Cub (Ursus arctos) * Kronk's Scouts - African Bush Elephant Calf (Loxodonta africana), Lion Cub (Panthera leo), Giraffe Calf (Giraffa camelopardalis) and Plains Zebra Foal (Equus quagga) Scenes # Opening/"Perfect World" # Pacha's Arrival/The Shrek's Advisor # Shrekotopia # Yzma's Revenge # A Diabolical Dinner # Finishing the Job # Pacha Returns Home # Demon Mallard! # Into the Jungle/Pacha to the Rescue # The Transition of Power # Battle at the Bridge # In Hot Pursuit # Mudka's Meat Hut # A Mallard Alone/Friends, Finally # Playtime at Pacha's House # The Chase # Yzma Confronts Kuzco # A Mix-Up of Vials # Yzma's Coati Form # A Whole New Groove # End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") # End Credits (Part 2) Gallery Mallard.jpg Shrek.png Tufted_Capuchin.jpg Columbus Zoo Hyena.png African Wild Dog.jpg Grey-wolf-therapeutics-cancer-immunotherapies.jpg Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs